


Fixing time

by BJWinchester



Series: Winchester Bloodline [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, Daughters, Family, Hurt, Pain, Sisters, Talk of Bobby Singer - Freeform, Talk of Henry Winchester, Talk of John Winchester, Talk of Mary Winchester, Time Travel, Time Traveling Monsters, Torture, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are on a hunt, searching for something that no one had ever seen or heard of before. When there's a knock on their motel door. And they realize that catching this thing wasn't just another job. it was their future.Bj Winchester and her little sister Jordan are sent back in time to help their father Dean Winchester and uncle Sam Winchester catch and destroy the thing that killed their mother. But will the Winchester's believe them? Can they stop it and fix time, or will life as they know it be a simple repeat in history?





	1. Like Father like Son

**Author's Note:**

> this just came to me. Seems like there has been time travel before right, Dean, Sam, Their grandfather Henry. What if Dean's kids went back in time to help him and his brother out? Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas.

Young Bj Winchester was woke by the sound of tapping on the window. The wind was hollowing and a small flash of lighting sprayed across the dark sky outside. The 6 yr old loved storms, something you mother thought was odd. Most kids your age hated them, found them to be terrifying. But you seemed to be drawn to them, like a moth to a flame. Excitedly you climbed out of your bed and padded across the floor past your 4yr old sleeping sister Jordan. You peered out the window to watch the firework show of heaven as Your uncle Sammy called it. You starred waiting for the next bolt of lighting. When it happened you saw something down below in your yard. It was tall, to tall to be human, but yet human like. You waited for the lighting to flash again. This time when it did, the thing was looking up at you. A chill ran down your spine as it's held it's hand up toward you, as if waving with it's long claws. Another Flash and this time you could actually see blood coming from it's deformed face. Instantly you were down the hall bursting into your parents bedroom. 

"Daddy!" Dean Winchester opened one eye tiredly to look at his oldest daughters face. 

"Bj, go back to bed, it's late." he said closing his eye. The young girl shook her father with urgency. 

"Daddy I saw something!" she said. 

"What?" he asked fully awake now, and in protector mode. 

"Out side my window. I wanted to watch the storm, but I saw something out there." she insisted. His wife sat up next to him. 

"Bj honey, there's nothing out there. The lighting was just playing tricks on your eyes." Melissa assured her daughter. 

"No, mommy. I saw it. It had claws, and blood." She insisted. Dean was instantly out of bed, and pulling on his Jeans. 

"Dean?" Melissa asked a bit of fear in her voice. 

"It's probably nothing. I'll go check it out." he said. 

"Should we call uncle Sammy?" Bj asked him. Dean Smiled and ruffled her (y/hair color) on top of her head. 

"No need to bother uncle Sam. It's probably just another bear." he said with a wink. "Stay with your mom and sister ok?" he said. She gave a small nod, and watched as he grabbed his gun from the dresser and headed out of the room. Melissa got up and slip on her silk rob. 

"Daddy'll take care of it." she said with a smile. She stepped out of the room to go check on Jordan. You edged to your parents window to take a look. You watched as your dad seemed to creep around into your view. His gun at the ready, rain pouring onto him. There was a dart from behind him, but your dad didn't seem to notice, he continued toward the back of the house toward the garage. 

"Daddy, the other way!" you exclaimed. But knowing he didn't hear you, you turned and flew down the stairs toward the front door. You pulled the door open and stepped onto the small porch under the lamp. 

"Daddy! He went this way!" you yelled into the storm. Your ( fav disney character) night gown now clinging to you from the stinging rain, as you step off of the porch. Your feet sink into the wet grass. 

"Daddy! This way!" you yelled again. 

"Bj! Get in here!" you hear your mother yell. You turn but suddenly it was on you. At least 7 feet tall, fangs dripping with blood and rain, it was covered in hair, and It's face was part human and part.. Well there's no real word for it, it looked as if it had been burnt with a flame thrower. He smiled at you, an actual smile. You took a step back and screamed. Suddenly your mother was between the two of you, shielding you with her body. 

"DEAN!" She screamed. It knocked her to the side as if she was nothing more than a paper doll. Then turned back at you. The rain picked up and lighting flashed again, causing it to look up. Just then your mother had you in her arms and was attempting to run away with you, toward the garage. But it grabbed her causing her to drop you. 

"Mommy!" you yelled. It had her by the leg, and was dragging her toward the trees. You stood, scared. Your mother was yelling at the top of her lunges for your dad. You couldn't move, it was if shock and taken over you, as you watched it drag her away. Suddenly A gun fired and you jumped slightly. A strong Arm wrapped around you and was carrying to the porch. 

"Bj Go inside with your sister, Shut the door and call your uncle NOW!" He said setting you down. "NOW Bj!" he ordered. you bolted inside, slammed the door and picked up the phone. 

You sat on the couch with Jordan in your arms. "It's ok Jordan, I got you." you said trying to be calm. What seemed like forever the front door opened and your uncle bolted inside. You were both up instantly he knelt down as you and your sister clung to him. 

"It took Mommy!" you cried for the first time since it happened. 

"It's gonna be ok. Where's your dad?" he asked. 

"He went after them." you sobbed. 

He stood and turned but was met by Dean in the door way. His face was both anger and sadness. 

"Melissa?" Sam asked. Dean said nothing, just shook his head. He stepped past his brother and scooped up his daughters one in each arm. Then sat on the couch, as soft sniffles filled the air. 

After that you and Jordan practically lived with your uncle Sam, Aunt Olivia, and cousins Bobby and John. It wasn't to bad, although the boys got on your nerves alot, Especially John Just because he was the oldest he thought that gave him the right to boss everyone around. Your dad was off hunting alot, alot more than he did when your mom was alive. It was almost as if he'd rather be hunting than with you and your sister. Two years later you couldn't take it anymore. You found your uncle sitting in his Den looking at an old book. He looked up at you in the door way and smiled. 

"Hey sweets, how ya doing?" he asked. His long brown hair was tied back and his eyes sparkled behind his reading glasses 

"Can I ask you something?" you ask

"Sure." he says pushing the chair next to him out for you to sit. 

"How come dad doesn't like me anymore?" you blurt

"What?" he asked confused. 

"Is it because I'm the reason mom died?" you ask still standing. He stands and takes off his glasses. Walking around to you he picks you up and sets you on his desk. 

"You're dad loves you Bj. And your mother dying had nothing to do with you." he says bending down to lock eyes with you. 

"If I had stayed in the house like he said, she wouldn't have gotten killed." you say sadly. 

"You don't know that. Bj you were looking out for your dad, trying to help. It wasn't your fault." he insists. 

"Then why does he leave us here? And when he comes home, it's only for a day or two and then he's gone again." you say. 

"It's hard to explain kid. Your dad, he's alot like your Grandpa John was, in some ways. He... Shit. I don't know what to tell you other than he loves you and your sister so much. That's part of the reason he's gone." he says. You look at him confused. Sam sighs. 

"Look, I know I say it alot. But it's gonna be ok. And your dad, he's gonna be here for your birthday tomorrow. " he gives you a small smile. 

"I tell you what, I need an icecream break, why don't you go get the others and we'll make a run to DQ?" he suggest. You smile 

"Ok." you say he lifts you down and you take off to get the others. 

Sam watched his niece skamper off and ran his hand across his face. It was time him and his brother had a talk. 

The next day 

Dean paced the floor of Sam's Den. 

"So what are you saying, I need to just give this whole thing up? Forget what it did to my wife?" He barked. 

"I'm not saying that Dean. I'm saying those girls need you. You're all they have." Sam replied. 

"That thing is still out there! It's still killing! Look I've tracked it too New Mexico. If I can get to it, I can put a stop to it." he tells his brother. 

"At what cost Dean? Their still here, Their still alive! You Sound like Dad!" Sam growled. Dean turned to look at his brother. 

"You trying to tell me I don't give a crap about my kids?!" Dean argued. 

"No! I know you love them! But they need you! Jordan asks every day about you, and Bj... Do you know she blames herself for her mother's death? She thinks you don't care about her anymore." Sam tells him. 

"Did you tell her that's not true?" He asked softening his tone. 

"Yes, Of course I told her. But she needs to hear it from you. She needs to see that you still want her in your life." Sam said. Dean sighed. 

"Fine. Your right." Dean admitted. Sam watched his brother for a second

"Ok so we'll let some one else hunt this thing for a while." He said. 

"No, Tomorrow when I leave, I'll take the girls with me." Dean told him. 

"What!? You can't do that!" Sam snapped. 

"Look Sam, They're my responsibility, Not yours . I had no right to dump them off on you and Olivia." He said. 

"You didn't dump them, Their my family too. Jesus Dean, what are you gonna do? Raise them in crappy motels and drag them all over the place like dad did us?" Sam growled. 

"We turned out fine didn't we? Besides I'm not dad." Dean says. 

"And what are you gonna do with them while you're hunting?" Sam asked. 

"We'll make it work. We'll get their stuff packed up tonight, and leave at first light." he said. 

"Daddy!" Dean and Sam turned to see Bj and Jordan standing in the door way. Jordan ran and Dean swooped her up. 

"Hey Pumpkin! Oh how I missed you." he said. He looked over her shoulder at you. 

"There's the birthday girl." he said smiliing

"We're going with you?" you ask unsure you had heard right. Dean sat your sister down, and smiled at you. 

"If you want. Figure we'd have a little adventure. The three of us." He says. You look at him unsure. 

"Come, on sweets. I know I haven't been around much, and I'm sorry. But I want to make that up to you." he says. "So what do ya say?" 

You smile and run to wrap your arms around his waist. 

"Best birthday ever." you say. he laughs, as you look up at him. 

"Can I drive baby?" you ask. He raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, depends do you drive like your uncle?" he teases. You laugh. 

"Who want's presents?" he asks before Sam can say anything. Then ushers the two of you out of the room. 

"Shit." Sam mutters as he follows. 

The next day Dean woke his daughters up at the crack of dawn, he didn't want to take them with, didn't want them living this life. But Sam was right. It wasn't fare to the girls to loose out on both a mother and a father. He was busy putting their bags in the car while they ate when someone dropped a duffle bag next to his feet. He looked up into his brothers eyes. 

"What's that?" he asked. 

"My stuff. I'm going too." Sam says. 

"Sam, you can't. You have Olivia and the Boys." Dean says. 

"I talked it over with Olivia, and we both agree that this is the best. John's old enough to answer any calls that may come in for me, and I've been itching to go hunting with my big brother again for a while." he says. Dean eyes him. 

"I don't know." he says. 

"Look Dean, It's not permanent situation by no means. Just for New Mexico. Then after we kill this damn thing, you and the girls can get back to a normal life. Deal?" Sam says. 

"Deal." Dean said hugging his brother. "Thanks Sammy, for everything." 

"Yeah, well let's get this show on the road." Sam said.


	2. Hello nice to meet you, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hopper, that's what they call it. The thing that killed your mom. Why because it does just that. It hopes through time, taking out it's victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter starts off with Dean, Sam in the past. And you and your sister have time traveled back to help them kill the thing that killed your mother. Try not to get to confused. lol If you do ask me and I'll do my best to explain my crazy way of thinking.

The Past

Dean crossed the street toward the Impala and angrily loosened the tie to his suit. Unaware that he was being watched. He opened the car door and slipped inside. 

"Any luck?" Sam asked from the passenger seat. 

"No, I just don't get it. Two victims looked as if they had been used as a chew toy while the third looked more like it had been cut open to be served at Thanks giving." Dean said. Sam grimaced. 

"Nice, well the one thing they do all have in common. Hunting." Sam said. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, Vic number one, Thomas Paine. He's a hunter... or was. So was Victim number two Kyle Barnes. But Our vic number three.. Sara Pyle, she didn't hunt, but according to Garth, her dad is a hunter. Do you remember Bobby talking about a Charles Pyle?" Sam asked. Dean thought then shook his head. 

"Well When Garth gave me the name it registered. Charles Pyle was a hunter that was killed about 8 years ago, mauled." he says. 

"Wolf?" Dean asked

"They don't know. What ever did it just disappeared. No one has caught wind of it sense. Till now." Sam says. 

"Wait you think this is the same thing?" Dean asked. 

"That's Garth's theory. He thinks that this what ever it is went dormant for the last 8 years and no has suddenly woken up pissed and hungry." Sam says. 

"Any idea what it even looks like?" Dean asks. 

"Nope, that's the thing. See Garth says that if you go back far enough you'll find others that have died the same way. Hundreds actually, but then the killings stop. Sometimes for years, and so far away from the last killing that it would almost have to be superman to move that fast." Sam says. 

"Could it be some kind of shape shifter? or skin walker?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. 

"I don't think so, but then again who knows. He's gonna send me some files on what he has." Sam says. 

"Let's go back to the hotel, I need a damn drink." Dean said as he started the car and made a uturn. 

Jordan stepped up to the curve and watched them go. you step up next to her 

"God you look like dad." you say. 

"Yeah well you're his favorite so." she says. 

"Let's not start that shit again. Isn't he going the wrong way? Why is he always going the wrong way?" you ask as you watch the Impala turn. A few seconds later it swings back the other way. You roll your eyes and the two of you give a chuckle before walking toward the morgue. 

A few minutes later you come out. Anger seething through you. 

"Looks like Nicolas was right." Jordan says. 

"Yeah, well makes sense doesn't it? Go back in time and kill off the damn hunters that are chasing your ass down. I mean think about it. You take them out before they even know you exsist, and stop their entire blood line in the process." you growl 

"yeah well if it kills dad then..." she let's her voice trail. 

"Then we don't have a home to go home to. Not to mention John and Bobby. " you finish for her. 

"So how are we gonna do this?" Jordan asks as the two of you stand at the street corner not sure which way to go. 

"I say we go over to the motel and tell them straight up, that they need to leave town. While we take the damn thing out." you suggest. Jordan looks at you as if you lost your mind. 

"Right.. I can see that now. Hey Dean we're your kids from the future, and we need you and uncle Sammy there to high tail it while we kill this Hopper." she says sarcastically. 

"Good were agreed." you say turning and heading toward the the motel. 

"Y/n! I was kidding... They can't know it's us. You heard Nicolas, if we enter act with them it could alter so many things for us." Jordan says doing her best to keep up with you. 

"What in the hell could happen? huh? Dad went back in time and talked to Grandma, it didn't change anything." You insist. 

"Grandma was already with Grandpa John, Dad hasn't even met mom yet." She says

"What you think he's gonna avoid her if we happen to see him?" you ask with a snort. "Dad was head over heels with mom, he chased her remember?" you remind her. You crossed the road and passed Baby in the parking lot. 

"Y/n, this isn't a good idea." she insists. You reach out and knock on the door. 

"When is anything a Winchester does a good idea?" you ask. The door opens and Dean stands infront of you confused, gun in hand. 

"Can I help you?" he growls. 

"Hey dad, we gotta talk." you say pushing past him. 

"Hey you can't just.... Did you call me dad?" He asked. He looked at you and then your sister still in the door way. 

"Hey uncle Sammy, looking good." you say. Sam looks at you confused. Both men stare in shock. 

"Well, are you coming in or not?" you ask your sister. Jordan sighed. 

"I'm sorry." she muttered as she stepped past him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Dean growled. 

"The name is y/n Winchester. This is my little sister Jordan. We're Your daughters, from the future. And if you know what's good for you you'll listen up." you say. leaning against the dresser arms crossed. Jordan sighed and sat on the foot of the closest bed. 

Dean 

I stood there listening to this woman tell me she's my kid. My kid.. How the hell? Ok yeah, Sam and I aren't exactly immune to time travel, we've both been through it a couple of times, but still for her to stand here and tell me that she and her sister are my kids, and that the thing were hunting now killed their mom, my wife.. well it doesn't seem possible. 

"Are you screwing with me?" I ask when she's done. 

"Yeah, That's exactly what it is. We have nothing better to do then to go up to two complete strangers and try to convince them were their kids, from 20 years into the future." she says with an eye roll. 

"Well that wasn't exactly the plan, but Y/n here doesn't exactly know how to stick to a plan." Jordan chimes. 

"What plan? Nicolas just dropped us here, and said don't let them get killed. I figured honesty is the best policy." y/n says

"Who's Nicolas?" Sam asked. 

"He also said that we were supposed to do it from a distant. This is not a distant Sweets!" Jordan said standing toe to toe with y/n. 

"Who is Nicolas?" I asked. 

"Yeah well I figured 4 Winchesters are better than two right?!" y/n snap 

"My God, you are so freaking pig headed! This isn't even about the damn Hopper is it?! This is About you being in Charge again!" Jordan sneered. 

"Some one has to be, All you do is say yes sir and kiss ass!" Y/n sneer. 

"I follow the rules!" she growls back while poking you in the chest with her finger. "Something you know nothing about." 

"Oh, you wanna go little sister?" y/n challenge poking back. 

"HEY!" I yell. Both girls stop and look at me surprised. 

"Who in the hell is Nicolas?!" I growl. 

"He's an angel. Our angel." y/n says with a smile. 

"Angels, of course." I sigh looking at Sam who shrugs. 

"CASTIEL WE NEED YOU!" I call out. 

There was a brief Wisp. And then Castiel stood in the room with you. 

"You're gonna get it." Jordan whispered. 

"Care to explain this?" Dean asked Cass

The angel looked at the two of you shocked. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"You know them?" Dean asks angrily. 

"Yes. But How did you get here?" he asked sternly. 

When neither answer Sam stands. 

"They said some angel named Nicolas sent them." He tells Cass. 

"No, you can't be here. It's not written this way. I'm taking you back." He says. 

"Wait!" Dean says. 

"You are telling me that everything they have said to us is true? These are my kids? And my Wife.... Dies?" I was having a hard time getting the words out. 

"Yes, Dean. I'm sorry you weren't supposed to find this out till it actually happens. Are Bobby and John here too?" Cass asks looking at y/n. The girl shakes her head. 

"Who's Bobby and John?" Sam asks. Cass sighs. 

"You're sons." He says. Sam takes a small step back and sits down again. 

"And Just a bit of information, you need to have a talk with your John about being bossy." y/n says. 

"Oh he's Bossy? Have you even met yourself?" Jordan asks. 

"I'm not bossy, I just know things." y/n started. 

"That doesn't give you the right to decide everything!" Jordan snaps. 

"Well I wouldn't have to if you'd actually pay attention!" y/n chimed. 

"Enough! you sit!" I snap at Jordan pointing at the bed, She glared at her sister then sat at the foot of the bed. "And you over there!" I growl at y/n, while pointing at a tchair next to Sam. 

"You can't tell us what to do. You're not our dad YET" y/n says. The look I gave her must have clearly said don't test me, because she made her way next to Sam and took a seat. 

"Look Dean I'll take them back. I'll explain to Nicolas this isn't the way to handle things." Cass insisted. 

"You can't. Castiel please. He told me the truth, This is my chance to make it right." y/n begs. We all look at her confused. 

"He told you?" Cass asks. 

"What are we missing?" Dean asks. 

"I was supposed to die that night, not mom. " y/n said tears in her eyes. 

"What?" Sam and Dean said together. 

"We don't know that for sure, the future isn't 100%." Cass said softly. 

"Yes, it is. And you know it." she replied. 

"y/n what do you mean? Sam asked

"Nicolas, he told me when I was 16, that the hopper was there for me. When I saw it that night, and it waved to me. I wanted to go down, go see for myself. But I didn't, I went and got you. If I had just went down alone... Mom would be alive. And I wouldn't be sick, because I wouldn't have lived." y/n tells us. 

"Why the hell would he tell her that?!" I snapped. 

"I don't know." Cass says. 

"You're sick?" Sam asks. She nods. 

"Started when I was about 10. Bad head aches, throwing up, Sometimes I pass out and I'm out for a day or two. Dr's say it's some kind of weird epilepsy, but it's not. Nicolas explained it to me, he said it's because I'm not supposed to be here. But see It took a while, but I finally figured out that here, now.. It's the Hopper. Only you guys don't figure it out, you get the wrong information or something, and you miss it. But see We can help you find it, kill it. And Then Mom she'll live. And everything will be alright." She tells us. There's such hope in her eyes that my heart melts a bit. 

"You don't know that y/n. It could be a different one, that kills your mom that night." Cass says. 

"No it's this one, tell him Jordan." she says. We looked at Jordan who sighed and stood up. 

"Ok, so I was doing research, and this Hopper seems to have an agenda for hunters. Like the others they take who ever happens to come across them. But this one, it's been around a while. A Long While. It's like the grand daddy of hoppers. See From what I can figure out, while most die off natural causes or what ever, Our hopper I think has made a deal with a demon of all things." She tells them. 

"What? A monster that deals with Demons. Great." I say still not believing the conversation I am having at the moment. 

"Yeah. But not just any Demon. Shilee." Jordan says. 

"Who?" I ask 

"Are you sure?" Cass asks

"Yeah, like 99.9%" She tells us. 

"Wait Shilee is real, I thought that was just a legend." Sam says. 

"Who the Hell is Shilee?" I ask annoyed. 

"Shilee was Lucifers head demon at one time. Till he decided to go off on his own. But He's dead." Cass says. 

"But what if he doesn't know he's dead? What if he thinks he's got a free pass at life as long as he keeps killing hunters. Or maybe he doesn't care, and just has a taste for our kind." She says. 

"Wait, so this Shilee Demon, finds himself a Hopper, and tells him he won't let him die if kills hunters?" Sam says. 

"Yeah That's the theory." Jordan says. 

"So what if we find this thing, and we can't kill it? Or it comes back anyway?" I ask

"Well then we know that Shilee is still alive, and we go after him. But we have to try for mom's sake." y/n says. 

"What the hell Cass? You didn't think at any point you should have mentioned all this to us?" I snap. The angel looks at me sadly. 

"I didn't want to take a chance on changing history, or the future. The time line is thin." Cass says. 

"It's already changed history. My mother wasn't supposed to die. I was. Let me make this right. Please." y/n begged. No one said anything, just looked at her. 

"You are taking them back to their time." I insist. 

"I'll just come back, or maybe I'll get Nicolas to take me to a different time. " y/n said smuggly. 

"He wouldn't... Would he?" I ask cass. 

"You're daughter has some kind of hold on him. He doesn't seem to be able to tell him no." Cass says. 

"It's because I'm not supposed to be here." y/n replied. 

"Stop Saying that! Yes you are, You're my sister damn it! You took care of me when Dad was gone hunting, When Sam almost died you saved him!" Jordan yelled. 

"What?" Sam and I say in unison.

"Jor come on! You were there, you could have saved Sam! and If mom was alive dad wouldn't have been off hunting all the time.. You'd have them both." y/n tells her standing up..

"You Selfish Bitch!" Jordan snapped shoving her sister then darting into the small bath room. There was awkward silence. 

"I need a drink." Y/n said pushing past me and heading out the door. 

"Cass What the hell are we supposed to do?" Sam asks. 

"y/n may have a point, if you can find and kill this thing then you could save your family. I have to talk to Nicolas." He said and he was gone. 

"Son of a Bitch!" I mutter.


	3. A glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok time to take a glimpse into the future. You are 10 1/2 and Jordan is 8.

Your head was killing you again, and you popped the top off of the aspirin bottle, and downed two of them. 

"Y/n, I'm bored." Jordan said pushing the laptop away. Your dad had signed the two of you for an on line home schooling and right now neither of you felt like doing any work. 

"Yeah well I have a headache so your on your own." you told her. 

"You always have a headache." she sighed. 

"Like I can help that?" you snapped. 

"I didn't say that. I was just saying you always have a headache. Jeeze." She snarled. You sat down at the small desk and rubbed your temples. 

"When's Uncle Sammy supposed to get here?" She asked. 

"Dad said he should be here some time today." You and your sister had been on the road with your dad for what seemed like forever. And on the rare occasion he was going to be gone for more than a day he arranged for Sam to come and get the two of you at what ever motel you were at, and have him take you back to Montana. Unless Sam was on a hunt, then he would stick the two of you on a bus and Aunt Olivia would be there to pick you up. 

"I don't feel so good, I'm gonna lay down. Do not open the door, unless it's dad or uncle Sammy." you ordered. 

"I know, I'm not a baby." she tells you. You rolled your eyes and stood up. Then suddenly the lights went out. 

You don't know how long you were out, but you remember bits and pieces of consciousness. There was the faint sound of Jordan crying, shaking you. You tried to tell her you were ok, but every move you made;made your head hurt. Then Sam was there, talking to you. 

"y/n? y/n come on wake up for me." he said. You could hear the worry in his voice. You tried to answer him but it just came out a moan. Then strong arms were picking you up and carrying you some where. You drifted off again, only to be woke by the bumping of the Truck against the rough road. 

"I don't know. DEAN I DON'T KNOW!.... Look I'm taking her to Cottage hospital, just get there as soon as you can." Sam was saying. 

"Hold on y/n. Were almost there. Just hold on. ok." Sam was saying. You could hear Jordan Crying in the back seat. The next thing you knew you were opening your eyes to the sound of soft beeping. 

"There was someone in the room? You saw him?" Dean was asking. 

"No Dean I didn't see him. When I got there the door was shut and locked. Jordan had to let me in. But she said that someone named Nicolas was there. He heard her crying and came to help." Sam was saying. 

"He was an angel." She said

"What?" Dean asked confused. 

"He said he was an angel, mine and y/n's angel. His name was Nicolas and he was there to help. He said not to worry that she was gonna be ok, he touched her and then.." She stopped. you could tell by her voice that she was afraid she was going to be in trouble for something she had no control over. 

"And then what?" Dean snapped. 

"Dad?" you forced yourself to say. Suddenly He was at your bed side his hand covering yours. 

"Hey Sweets, What the hell you doing sleeping on the job?" He teased. He looked tired. There was a small bit of gray here and there in his brown hair, and his eyes showed worry. 

"Sorry sir." you said. 

"Nah it's ok. We all deserve a rest now and then. But two days worth?" He asked. You try to scoot up and he quickly goes to help you. 

"Careful, don't pull the iv out." he says. 

"Uncle Sammy, What happened?" you ask hazy. 

"Were not sure. I got to the room and you were out cold kid, what do you remember?" He asked 

"I had another head ache, I was gonna lay down, and then nothing..." you say 

"You're sister here, she took good care of you. You owe her." Dean said

"Thanks." You mutter. 

"It wasn't me. It ws Nicolas." she tells you. 

"Who?" you ask. 

"It doesn't matter. You just rest ok." Dean said. 

"I'm sorry you had to call your hunt off. If you want to go back, I'm fine really dad." you insist. He shook his head. 

"I'm not going anywhere kiddo. So don't even think about trying to get rid of me just yet." Dean says. A Dr walked in and smiled 

"You're awake. How do you feel?" He asks. 

"Ok, hungry." you say. 

"I bet. I'll have the nurse order you something. Mr Winchester, could I talk to you outside for a moment?" He asked. 

"Sure, We'll be right back. Stay with your sister." Dean told Jordan, as he and Sam followed him outside. 

"It was an Angel y/n." Jordan said after they left. 

"What?" you ask

"An Angel. After you fell, I didn't know what to do. I was scared and crying. And then he was there. Like Cass does sometimes." she said you gave a nod as if you understood. 

"Well he said his name was Nicolas. He said you were going to be ok. And that he was our angel. Yours and mine. That he had plans for us, and that he would never let anything happen to any of us." She tells You. 

"Our own angel?" you ask

"Yeah. He's tall like uncle sam, but blonde, and green eyes. And he knows Cass. He said Cass sent him to us. We have our own angel y/n." She tells you. 

"Wow." was all you could say. 

It was a few months before you yourself actually saw him. Talked to him. He had come to see you at Sam's place. After you got out of the hospital your dad had insisted you both stay there for a while. He even stuck around him self for a month just to make sure you were ok. It was the best month you can remember. You felt like a normal family. Your dad and Uncle Joking around, as they helped John fix up the car he was trying to rebuild. They told stories of your grandpa, and Bobby Singer. It was fun. Then Your dad got a call, and his mood changed. He was gone the next day. That night after he left Nicolas came to you in your room. He sat down on the side of your bed. You weren't scared, for what ever reason, you were glad he was there. He told you, you were special. That you had a special gift not to many people were blessed with. An ability to know what was going to happen before it happened. He said he was going to take care of you, to see that no harm would come to you, or your sister. Then he was gone, like a dream. You said something to Sam the next day, and he seemed nervous. That was till Cass showed up. The Angel looked exactly the same as in all your dads old photo's but of course you figured Angels didn't really age. Cass explained that Nicolas had been assigned to watch over not only you and Jordan, but also Bobby and John. The same way he had been originally assigned to look after Dean and Sam. Your dad didn't seem to like the idea to much, said their was something off about this Nicolas, something he couldn't put his finger on.   
But Cass assured him he was one of the best guardians around. And he seemed to let it drop. A few months later you were out on the road again with your dad. Sam came with again, probably just to keep an eye on you, not that he or your dad would ever admit it.


	4. Wolf in sheep's clothing

Jordan stepped out of the bathroom, eyes red. 

"Hey." Dean said awkwardly. 

"Hey. I'm sorry about that. It's just y/n almost as obssessed as our dad at getting this damn thing, she doesn't realize that with out her I'd...." she let her voice drop as soon as she remembered who she was talking to. 

"It's ok. Family's complicated." Dean says. 

"Yeah." She agreed. 

"Jordan, do know how to kill this thing?" Sam asks. She nodds. 

"Silver bullet to the brain." she says. 

"Ok. Any idea why it's here now?" Dean asks

"Nicolas thinks it's here for you and Sam." She tells them. 

"Us?" Dean asks. She gives a nod.

"See he thinks it's jumping through time, trying to take out hunters. To stop the blood line." she tells them. 

"Take out the hunters, nothing left to hunt it." Sam says. 

"Right. And y/n thinks that it's after you two because, well you've kind of been a pain in it's ass. y/n too." She tells Dean. 

"Yeah, given the information that you've told us, I can see that." he agrees. 

"So takes us out, and..." Sam starts. 

"Then y/n, Bobby, John and I are never born. It won't have us breathing down it's ass anymore." She finishes. 

"It's smart." Dean says. 

"y/n, she thinks that between the four of us we can track, and kill it." Jordan tells them. 

"Ok, so that's what we do." Dean says. 

"That's easier said than done Dean. Jordan, can you draw it so we know what we're up against?" Sam asks. She gives a nod and sits down at the table. Sam pulls Dean away. 

"Dean, we have to some how get them to go back to their time." Sam says. 

"yeah Well I don't think Jordan will have a problem with that. But I think her sister is gonna think different." Dean says with a sigh, 

"Like Father like Daughter?" Sam teased. 

"What?" He asks

"Nothing she just seems stubborn like you." Sam says. 

"She does seem to have that Winchester quality doesn't she?" Dean says. 

There was a whisp and CAss reappeared. 

"Cass. What did you find out?" Sam asked. 

"Shilee did not make a deal with this Hopper." Cass tells them. 

"What? Then who did?" Jordan asked looking at him. 

"Nicolas." he says matter of fact like. 

You

You step out of the bar and feel the effects of the Whiskey and the cool night air. As you took a deep breath you got the sensation of someone standing behind you. You spun in defence mode but stopped when you saw a familiar face. 

"What the hell, you scared the shit out of me." you said. 

"Sorry didn't mean to." Nicolas said with a smile. 

"What are you doing here? You said we have 72 hours. Did it move on already?" You ask. 

"No but we have a problem." He tells you. 

Back at the motel. 

"What? That can't be, Nicolas he's our friend." Jordan insisted. 

"I'm sorry, but he's not. He's been lying to you all." Cass tells her. 

"No, Your wrong." She insisted angrily. 

"Just hear him out, ok." Sam said. 

"No! Because he's lying! Nicolas would never do anything to hurt us." Jordan insisted. 

"Nicolas... He's not who we thought he was." Cass says. 

"What do you mean." Sam asks. 

"Nicolas is part of the executioners. I didn't know." Cass says. 

"Are you kidding me? Son of A Bitch!" Dean hissed. 

"Who are the executioners?" Jordan asked. 

"A Group of Angels that are trying to wipe out the human race. They think that by doing so they can rest the world sorta speak." Cass says 

"Wipe out the human race, and start the new world." Sam says. 

"You assigned this asshole to look after our kids?" Dean hissed. 

"I Didn't know Dean." Cass insists. 

"How do you know for sure?" Jordan asked. 

"He told y/n that she was supposed to die, not your mother. It didn't make sense, It went against what we have been told. I went to talk to him, When I couldn't find him, I questioned one of our informants." Cass said. 

"Tortured." Dean corrected. Cass looked at him sternly. 

"I got the answers I needed. Nicolas made the deal with the Hopper to take y/n, she's special." He tells them. 

"Special? How?" Dean asks. 

"Because she can tell when something is going to happen, before it does." Jordan says. 

"She's psychic?" Dean asks. 

"Sort of, it's hard to explain. More like a sixth sense." Jordan says. 

"So why would he send them here, to help us?" Sam asks

" It's connected to y/n, it's her blood line it wants to finish. But it can't get close enough to actually kill her, because she knows when it's coming. The Hopper wasn't here, Till you came." Cass tells her. 

"So he sent us here, knowing it would follow?" She asked feeling sick. 

"Yes, It follows you here, then kills your father, Dean dies, no y/n. " Cass says. 

"I have to find her." Dean said snatching his keys off the table. 

"I'm coming too." Jordan. 

"No you're staying here." Dean insisted. 

"She's my sister! I'm going!" Jordan hissed. 

Dean looked at Jordan and then Sam. 

"Fine We'll all go. Cass..." He said turning around to look at the angel. But he was already gone.


	5. putting it right.

You stare at Nicolas confused. 

"Wait, Cass?" you ask 

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. But Our informant was adamant about it." Nicolas says. 

"I don't believe it. Why would he try to destroy my dad? Their family." I insist. 

"I don't have time to explain y/n, But you have to trust me on this. Castiel has joined forces with the other side. He's turned your family against me, against the mission." Nicolas says. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly. 

"So what do I do now?" you ask. 

"The plans the same, Find the Hopper, and take it out. I'll do my best to hold them off, But Your on your own I am afraid." He tells you. 

"Jordan?" you ask

"There's no time, this is your mission. You're destiny." He says. You give a nod. 

"Ok, And Nicolas, thank you." You say. 

"That's what I'm here for." he says. Then he was gone. 

Dean

I turned the Impala onto NW 7th street for the 3rd time. The sky was turning dark, both from the sun setting and an incoming storm. 

"Where is she?" Jordan asked. 

"We'll find her." I insist. The problem was I was starting to doubt my own words. I drove past the deserted park when something caught my eye. I slammed on the brakes. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"There!" Jordan said. She was out the door before I could stop her.

"Jordan!" I yelled as Sam and I practically jumped out. 

The sky seemed to open up and I watched as my youngest ran away from us, swallowed up by the darkness. 

You crossed the street just as the rain started to pour. Something told you to head toward the park, and over the years you had learned not to go against that feeling. You saw it and your heart stopped. A piece of you, the smart piece, was telling you to run in the other direction. But you very seldom listened to that voice. You reached behind you and felt the but of the gun in your waist band. In one small movement you had it out and ready to go. The Sound of tires skidding to a stop caused you to pause. Turning you saw your sister darting out of the Impala. 

"Jordan." you said in a soft disbelief whisper. You watched as she ran toward the the park. You couldn't move, it was like watching your mother all over again. The monster paused under a flood light. It looked at your sister just before turning and facing you. It knew you were there, it had planned this the whole time. It smiled at you, just like that night. Suddenly you came to, and was running as fast as you can toward it, trying to intercept your sisters path, gun aimed and ready. But she was fast, faster than you actually and horror filled you as you watched realization hit her. She flared her arms as her feet tried to stop on the gravel of the play ground. 

"NO!" you screamed, as it's long arms reached out for her. 

Cass Stared at Nicolas anger and disapointment in his eyes. 

"This ends now Nicolas." he said. The angel gave a smirk. 

"Castiel, Don't you see it has to be this way." He said. 

"No, it doesn't." Cass insisted. 

"Come on brother, You and I both know that the humans do not deserve this world, they don't deserve to live." Nicolas insisted. 

"They are made in our fathers image. They have a purpose." Cass said. 

"A purpose for what? To destroy what was given to them? Father was wrong. Look what they did to this planet, to each other. A new world is in order. With new beings, a new start." Nicolas said. 

"No, This is murder." Cass said. 

"Murder? No what the others are doing is murder. At least I am giving them a chance to fight. Even if there is no way for them to win, they are going out with dignity." Nicolas tells him. 

"Humans for all their faults deserve to live." Cass tells him. 

"The others are right. You are to close to them, to connected to see that this is the best. Take out the hunters, and there's nothing left to save the others. Once the humans are gone, then we can wipe out the monsters, start new, start fresh." He tells Cass. Castiel shakes his head. 

"I can't let you... I won't let you." he says. 

"I won't let you stop progress." Nicolas says pulling the long angel blade from his sleeve. 

"Brother, please don't make me hurt you." Castiel says. 

"May the best angel win." Nicolas says as he attacks. 

Dean saw y/n before he saw the creature. She was running toward her sister at full speed. His eyes darted at her attack and his heart pounded. She tackled her little sister to the ground. Sam and Dean watched as y/n raised her gun, and fired. The bullet hit the beast in the neck and it stumbled back, but regained it's footing. It moved like a jack rabbit and knocked the gun from her hand. 

"NO!" Sam yelled as he Dean both raised their guns and fired. IT fell to the ground in a heap. Dean and Sam ran toward the girls. 

"OMG No, This isn't supposed to happen!" y/n was crying. Jordan lied next to her, blood seeping from a deep cut to her side. 

"Do something! Please!" She begged looking at the two of them. Sam pulled off his shirt and held it to the wound. 

"It's ok, it's gonna be ok, don't move." We was telling his niece. Jordan seemed to gasp for air. 

"It doesn't hurt much." She forced herself to say. 

"No.. It's supposed to be me!" Y/n cried. "Help her!" Dean looked at her sadness in his eyes. He knew there wasn't enough time for them to do anything. The wound was to deep, she was loosing to much blood. Y/n grabbed her sisters hand. 

"I'm so sorry." She begged. 

"It's ok." Jordan said coughing up a bit of blood. He looked at his youngest and anger over took him. Then suddenly there was a strange flash of light. Dean and Sam both looked away, when they looked back the girls were gone. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him confused, his bloody shirt still in his hands. They both looked up into the eyes on Castiel. 

"I've set things right." He said. 

20 minutes later the three men stood in the hotel room. 

"Nicolas is dead?" Sam asked. Cass nodded 

"I'm sorry Cass." Dean said. 

"It was for the best. Jordan wasn't supposed to go that way." He explained. 

"And that thing we killed? My families safe now?" Dean asked. Castiel looks at him uncomfortably. 

"Cass?" He asks again. 

"As I told y/n, the future isn't 100%." he tells him softly. 

"Great, So we went through all this for nothing? My wife's going to die anyway?" He hissed. 

"I can't say. Nicolas was right. y/n, she's special Dean. So is your son." He told Sam. "Every one has a purpose." Sam looked at him confused. 

"My son? How?" Sam asks. Cass shakes his head. 

"I can't alter things the way Nicolas did. But trust me when I tell you, the Winchester blood is the key to saving us all." He tells them. Before they could ask another question, one that Cass didnt want to answer, he was gone. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Both feeling the same way. This life they had lived, the one they were living wasn't going to stop with them, and that scared the hell out of both of them.


	6. A new start, a new ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is relieved, and the future is visited. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to make this a series, but I realize there are so many stories here just waiting to come out. You, Jordan, John, and Bobby. Please let me know what you think. Sorry if some of them seem to be worded oddly. Some ideas are hard to actually put in print. lol

Young y/n Winchester was woke by the taping of something hitting her window. The wind was hollowing and a flash of lighting sprayed across the dark sky outside. The 6 year old loved storms, something her mother found rather odd.Most kids her age hated them, found them to be terrifying. But she seemed to be drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Excitedly she climbed out of the bed and padded across the floor past her sleeping 4 yr old sister Jordan. She peered out the window to watch the firework show of heaven, as her uncle Sammy called it. She starred, waiting for the next bolt of lighting. When it happened she saw something standing down below in her yard. It was tall, to tall to be human, yet human like. She waited for the lighting to flash again. This time when it did the thing was looking up at her. A chill ran down her spine as it held it's hand up toward her, as if waving at her with it's long claws. Another flash and this time she could see blood coming from it's deformed face. Instantly she bolted out of the room. She ran past her parents room and down the stairs. She unlocked the front door and stepped out into the storm. She didn't see anything, so she took the porch stairs two at a time. She stood at the foot of the porch, rain stinging with every hit. There was another flash and it was in front of her. It smiled, and showing it's long red stained fangs. She took a step back, scared as it reached out for her.   
The sound of the gun fire caused her to jump. She watched as the monster fell effortlessly to the ground with a sickening thud int the mud underneath it. Dean Winchester stepped past his daughter, not saying a word. He looked down at the motionless beast raised his gun again, and injected another bullet into it's forehead, just to be on the safe side. He then turned and picked his daughter up in his strong arms, and carried back onto the porch. 

"What am I gonna do with you Sweets?" He asked looking into her Scarred (ec) eyes. 

"Is it dead?" She asked in a small voice. 

"Yeah it's dead." he tells her. 

"I love you daddy." She said. 

"I love you too." he said hugging her as he took her inside. 

15 yrs later. 

You pull the Impala into the driveway of Winchesters garage, and body work. Your dad stepped out onto the porch. 

"What the hell did you do to my car?!" He asked angrily. You climbed out and looked at him annoyed. 

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." you reply. Dean took the porch steps two at a time. He circled baby taking in every bit of damage. She was pretty dented up, tail lights smashed and the back passenger window was no longer there. 

"You know if you can't take care of her, I'm gonna give her to your sister." He scolds. 

"I had a little run in with an overly angry wolf." you tell him. 

"My God y/n! are you ok?" You look up at your worried mother's face. 

"At least someone in this family cares if I'm alive." you say. 

"I care. I can obviously see that you're ok. But... Oh Baby, I am so sorry." he says running his hand along the fender of the car. You roll your eyes. 

"Dean Winchester! Our Daughter could have been killed!" Melissa exclaimed coming down to hug you. 

"Besides, you can fix it." You tell your dad. 

"Wow! Are you ok?" Sam asked coming around from the side of the house with John. 

"Hey uncle Sam, Yeah I'm fine." you say giving him a hug. 

"What did you do? Stop her in front of a train?" John asked as he joined Dean to examine the damage. You glared at him. 

"You know uncle Dean this is why I should have the car, After all I am the oldest." John said. 

"Who cares if you're the oldest? Grandpa John gave it to dad, And I'm his oldest, so it's mine." you say smugly. 

"Please, Bobby can drive better than you; and bobby can't drive worth shit." John says eyebrow raised. 

"What ever." you say rolling your eyes. 

"We can fix this. John, Driver her around back to the shop." Dean says. You watch your cousin climb in behind the wheel and cringe when baby almost doesn't start. Dean ran his fingers through his now graying hair as baby disappears from sight. He turns to you and sighs. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asks. 

"Yeah dad I'm fine. I'm sorry really. The wolf had a mate, and he didn't take to kindly to my offing her. It was the damnest thing. I swear it was on steroids or something. Do you know it picked me up and tossed me into baby like I was nothing." you say. Melissa raised her hands. 

"I don't want to know!" she said turning and hurrying back into the house. After she left Dean chuckled. 

"She's so sensitive. Jordan around?" you ask

"Her and Bobby are on a hunt." Sam says. You give a nod. 

"Come on it sweets, I'll buy you a beer; and you can tell uncle Sammy and I all about this wolf of yours." He says leading you inside. 

"It's Sam!" Sam replied as the three of you made your way inside.


End file.
